Sayonara (さようなら)
by Hyuuga Divaa Arashii
Summary: Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama? Kau cinta pertamaku. Dan apa kau tau hanya ada segelintir orang yang sukses dengan cinta pertamanya? A story about Hyuuga Hinata & Namikaze Naruto. Dedicated For NaruHina Tragedy Day#5 NHTD#5Pain


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sayonara~ (****さような****)**** © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. POV berganti-ganti. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**Dedicated For NaruHina Tragedy Day #5 NHTD#5Pain**

**.**

**POV BERUBAH TANPA DI SADARI**

**Hinata= Normal. Naruto= Bold (Tebal)**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan. Ya hanya dari kejauhan. Karena aku hanya bisa berjarak beberapa meter darimu. Aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu. Kau terlalu jauh untukku gapai. Aku tidak bisa menandingi apapun darimu. Senyum lebarmu, cerianya harimu, atau betapa semangatnya kau menjalani hidup.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa. Melihat tawamu dari jauh dan aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh denganmu. Entah hanya firasatku saja atau kau yang mulai memperhatikanku? Hah.. sepertinya hanya firasatku saja.

Aku tidak tau kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Apa mungkin waktu kau menolongku saat aku akan terkena lemparan bola basket? Dengan gagahnya kau langsung menangkap bola basket yang hampir mengenaiku. Sejak saat itu aku merasa jatuh cinta padamu. Kau cinta pertamaku. Orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh dan hangat yang terkadang menyerang tubuhku secara bersamaan saat menatapmu.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

**Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku ingin dekat denganmu. Aku ingin mendekatimu. Sungguh. Mungkin beberapa hari ini kau melihatku memperhatikanmu? Itu tidak halusinasimu saja. Aku memang benar-benar melirikmu. Hanya sebentar, kau tau? **

**Aku ingin melirikmu lebih lama, tapi salahkan temanku yang mulai menertawaiku saat memperhatikanmu. Ya.. karena kau adalah gadis cupu yang di jauhi orang-orang. Aku tidak tau apa salahmu. Tapi sepertinya mereka enggan membuka ruang untukmu. Menyebabkan kau tidak memiliki teman.**

**Saat aku menatapmu sebentar saja, mereka malah menertawaiku. **

"**Kau memperhatikan gadis itu? Hey.. yang benar saja! Aku rasa Namikaze Naruto sudah gila." Dan perkataan salah satu temanku membuatku sangat malu. Aku melirikmu dari ujung ekor mataku. Kau tampak menyedihkan. Kau pegang erat bukumu dengan wajah yang menunduk. Halusinasiku saja atau aku memang benar-benar melihat air mata menuruni wajahmu?**

.

.

Saat mereka mengatakan itu, entah kenapa liquid bening itu langsung berlomba-lomba keluar mataku. Aku menangis. Hal itu membuatku rendah. Memang apa salahku? Kenapa mereka menjauhiku seperti itu? Apa karena ayahku yang meninggal dan perusahaan kami bangkrut? Atau karena penampilanku ini? Bukan apa-apa.. tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku dapat melihatmu bersandar di sandaran kursi lalu menatap teman-temanmu kesal. Tanganmu kau silang di depan dada. Teman-temanmu masih asik mengoceh dan menertawaimu. Sungguh! Saat itu aku ingin menolongmu, menarikmu keluar dari kumpulan orang yang tidak berotak itu. Tapi apa dayaku? Karena tidak tahan melihatmu, aku putuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Hinata!" ucapmu saat aku hampir saja menuju pintu keluar kelas. Semuanya bersorak dan itu membuat tubuhku bergetar. Aku menatapmu perlahan. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang kini mulai menatap sinis diriku. Aku takut. Aku mulai merasakan takut untuk mencintaimu.

"Woo! Mereka mulai memainkan adegan romantis." Ucap salah satu temanmu.

"Tidak jadi." Aku menatapmu yang segera menoleh ke samping. Kemudian aku kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang kembali ribut dan juga kembali menertawaimu akibat ulahku.

'Maaf 'kan aku..'

Paginya aku langsung diserang fans girlmu. Mereka mengata-ngatai bahwa aku menggunakan sihir untuk mendapat perhatian darimu. Padahal saat itu kau hanya melirikku saja.

Kau tau? Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka. Mereka terlalu banyak. Saat aku akan menuju ke kelas, mereka langsung saja menyeretku ke wc sekolah. Mereka tidak membully ku di dalam wc sekolah. Tapi di luar! Mereka ingin memperlihatkan betapa menyedihkannya seorang Hyuuga Hinata di depan umum. Tidak ada guru yang tau. Tidak juga ada anak murid yang akan melapor. Mereka penguasa. Dengan uang yang banyak itu mereka bahkan bisa membeli sekolah ini.

Saat itu aku melihatmu, kau bersandar dengan teman-temanmu di tiang koridor sekolah. Menatapku. Aku tidak tau arti tatapanmu itu, tapi apa mungkin itu yang kau harapkan padaku? Apa kau senang melihatku sekarang? Apa kau puas? Atau malah sebaliknya?

'Aku mohon. Selamatkan aku..'

.

.

**Esoknya aku melihat tubuh mungilmu bersandar dan langsung merosot di depan wc sekolah. Kau di dekati banyak gadis yang berkacak pinggang. Bahkan salah satu tangan kotor mereka menarik rambut panjangmu. Aku ingin menolongmu, tapi itu hanya akan membuatmu tambah mereka **_**bully**_**. Karena aku tau, semua dari mereka yang mem**_**bully**_**mu adalah **_**fans girl**_**ku.**

**Sungguh! Aku tidak tahan kau di perlakukan seperti itu.**

**Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi pada saat itu aku lebih memilih mempertahankan popularitasku dari pada menyelamatkanmu. Aku harap kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku.**

**Saat itu mata kita bertemu pandang. Mataku dan matamu di balik kaca mata yang mulai menuruni hidungmu. Kau tampak menyedihkan. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan mata yang menatapku memelas. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolongmu.**

**...**

**Aku menatap kursimu yang kosong. Surat yang mengantarkan kabar bahwa kau sakit sudah 3 hari yang lalu datang. Aku mulai cemas. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? **

**Aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan temanku yang mengoceh panjang lebar. Padahal biasanya dengan semangat akan aku lawan semua ucapannya. Hyuuga Hinata. Kau orang pertama yang membuat aku seperti ini. **

**Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau lingkungan kita tidak mendukung kita untuk saling jatuh cinta? Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. aku populer. Kau tidak. Aku ceria. Kau pendiam. Aku memiliki banyak teman, yang bahkan satu pun kau tidak punya. Aku mulai merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Padahal kita sama-sama manusia dan mempunyai kesempatan hidup yang sama.**

**Saat bel pulang berbunyi aku langsung mengambil tas dan tancap gas keluar. Tidak peduli dengan **_**sensei**_** yang masih berada di depan kelas. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong.**

**Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan, membuat orang-orang mengaduh saat bahuku mengenai mereka. Hey! Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang manusia yang sedang galau?**

**Tanpa sadar kakiku berhenti berjalan. Aku cukup terkejut saat aku sampai di sebuah rumah berpapan nama Hyuuga. Ini rumahmu. Aku tau itu. aku menatap intens bangunan dua lantai itu. di atas sana ada sebuah jendela yang aku yakini jendela kamarmu akibat ada sebuah **_**dream catcher**_** berwarna ungu yang tergantung di sana. Aku menatap jendela itu cukup lama sampai seseorang mengklakson mobilnya dan membuat aku terkejut. Aku berbalik, rumah kita berbeda arah.. kau tau? Dan kakiku kembali melangkah menuju rumah. Tapi sebelum itu aku sempatkan untuk menatap ke jendela kamarmu sekali lagi.**

**Pulang ke rumah pun begitu. Kaa-chan menyambutku dengan suaranya yang lembut dan ceria. Aku bahkan tidak menjawab ucapan selamat datang yang di berikan Kaa-chan. Membuat wanita 40 tahunan itu langsung terdiam menetapku yang mulai menaiki tangga. Pasti dia sedang menebak-nebak apa yang sedang ada di pikiranku.**

.

.

Sudah 2 hari aku tidak sekolah. Mengirim surat dengan alasan sakit. Aku mengalami trauma yang cukup berat. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah berpenampilan mencolok di manapun. Aku takut. Aku takut mereka bully dan pada akhirnya aku juga menjadi sasaran bully-an mereka akibat rasa sukaku padamu.

Di rumah aku menyendiri di sudut kamar dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku bahkan membuat Kaa-san menangis akibat tingkahku yang seperti orang kelainan jiwa. Ya.. kau tau? Itu semua karenamu.

Pada hari ke-3 aku mencoba berubah. Aku sudah mulai makan apa yang diberikan Kaa-san. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kaa-san menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus akibat tidak bisa mendidikku dengan baik sepeninggal ayahku.

Saat hari ke-3 itulah aku mulai membaik. Saat aku menatap keluar jendela, aku dapat melihatmu. Mata sewarna langitmu tengah menatap ke arah jendela kamarku. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihatku. Jendelaku terhalang tirai tipis yang tidak bisa terlihat dari luar. Tapi aku bisa melihatmu. Kau yang berekspresi aneh dan tangan yang kau masukkan ke dalam saku jaket hitammu. Pose yang membuat gayamu semakin keren.

Saat tiba-tiba mobil melewatimu, kau langsung berbalik. Dan saat itu kau pergi. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang langsung menyerbu otakku.

Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang? Merasa menyesalkah? Kau pergi dan aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Keh.. kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau miliki? Ya seperti kataku. Aku tidak pernah memilikimu. Itu fakta! Kau yang terlalu jauh atau aku yang terlalu jauh? Kita berbeda. Aku tau itu. tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong. Kian hari rasa itu kian bertambah tidak peduli aku pernah di bully akibat rasa sukaku padamu. Dan saat ponselku bergetar aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum sesaat setelah aku membuka pesan darimu.

'Hinata? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? *Namikaze Naruto' dan itu pesan pertama yang aku terima darimu.

.

.

**Aku menghempaskan badanku ke kasur. Ponsel adalah benda pertama yang aku cari sejak badanku bersentuhan dengan empuknya kasur ini. Aku memainkannya, dan tanpa sadar aku mengetik sesuatu dan mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang. Dan sialnya aku mengirim itu padamu. Ya ampun, andai saja aku mempunyai mesin waktu pasti akan langsung aku gunakan sekarang.**

**Ponselku bergetar. Dengan cemas aku melihat ponselku dan aku langsung terkejut saat itu berasal darimu. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan dengan menutup mata aku membuka pesan singkat darimu.**

'**Aku baik-baik saja. Naruto-kun sendiri?' dan saat itu dengan senang hati aku mulai membalas pesan singkatmu. Dan hari itu kita mulai berinteraksi, walau itu melalui pesan singkat.**

.

.

Esok harinya aku mulai sekolah. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku. Tapi bagiku itu tidak perlu. Yang penting aku sudah mulai mengenalmu lebih jauh. Semalam kita saling mengirim pesan singkat dan kau satu-satunya kontak pria yang masih aktif di ponselku.

Saat tiba di kelas, aku melihatmu. Kau tersenyum sebentar kearahku dan menoleh lagi. Itu membuat wajahku merona merah. Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku seperti itu. Kau cinta pertamaku.

Saat jam istirahat aku melihatmu sendiri, kau baru saja keluar dari wc. Saat itu aku menyapamu dan kau menatapku tidak percaya sambil bebisik padaku.

"Tolong jangan berbicara padaku di sekolah, Hyuuga. Cukup di pesan singkat saja kita saling mengenal." Kau mengucapkan itu padaku yang membuat tubuhku langsung menegang. Lalu kau pergi begitu saja, menyusul teman-temanmu. Aku pikir senyumanmu tadi pagi itu awal bagiku untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat.

Hah.. tapi seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Setidaknya kita mulai dekat 'kan?

.

.

**Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang baru saja aku katakan padamu? Kenapa aku melakukan itu?**

**Tidak.. mungkin itu lebih baik. Kau tidak akan di-bully mereka lagi 'kan? Kau bisa lebih tenang menjalani hidupmu di sekolah. Dan itu juga akan membuatku baik-baik saja. Itu tidak akan membuatku di tertawai teman-temanku lagi. Setidaknya itu balasan yang impas.**

.

.

Hari itu ada kejadian yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dengan bodohnya ponselku tertinggal di kelas saat pelajaran olahraga. Saat seorang teman sekelasku akan mengembalikannya padaku, temannya malah sengaja memainkan ponselku dan bahkan membuka pesan masuk ponselku. Mereka berdua membacanya dan hari itu langsung tersebar gosip kalau kita berpacaran. Back street. Tidak di ketahui orang lain. Pacaran secara diam-diam dan artian yang lainnya.

Hal itu membuatmu benar-benar marah. Ingat? Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesan ku selama beberapa hari. Itu membuatku takut setengah mati. Aku takut pertemanan yang mulai kita jalin akan hancur akibat itu. dan dengan beraninya aku memegang tanganmu saat di sekolah dan menarikmu ke tempat yang sepi. Aku meminta maaf sambil membungkuk di hadapanmu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kau kemudian menghilang saat aku kembali mengadah.

.

.

**Beberapa hari ini aku mengalami hal yang buruk. Pesanku bersamamu di ketahui orang lain akibat cerobohnya dirimu. Dan aku terbawa emosi saat teman-temanku –ralat- mantan temanku menertawaiku. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosi waktu itu. aku sudah lelah. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya menertawaiku. Dan pada akhirnya kami bertengkar hebat dan aku keluar dari kelompok yang aku buat sendiri.**

**Aku mulai di jauhi. Sama seperti dirimu. Tapi aku mengambil sisi positifnya. Setidaknya aku hampir menggapaimu yang jauh 'kan?**

.

.

Kau mulai berubah. Kau tidak sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi senyum lima jarimu. Tidak ada lagi suara lantang dengan aksen –ttebayo mu. Kau mulai menutup diri dari teman-temanmu, atau mereka yang mulai menjauh darimu?

Melihat perubahan dirimu, aku juga mulai mencoba merubah. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa mendekatimu. Mungkin aku harus berpenampilan cantik dan mulai lebih berani?

Lalu aku putuskan untuk mengganti rok seifuku selututku menjadi rok di atas lutut. Perlahan. Dan mereka menerimanya dengan baik. Banyak teman-teman sekelasku yang mulai mendekatiku. Kecuali kau. Kau hanya menatapku tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mulai mengganti kaca mata besarku dengan lensa kontak. Mereka menatap kagum diriku. Bahkan anak-anak perempuan lainnya mengatakan aku terlalu _kawaii_ untuk sekolah di sini. Dan teman pria di kelasku juga mengangguk setuju. Aku mulai tertawa. Mereka bisa menerimaku dengan baik dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia.

"Hinata.." aku bisa mendengar suara lirihmu memanggil namaku. Sontak seluruh kelas menatapmu. Pemuda tukang onar yang tiba-tiba menjadi pemuda cupu? Mereka menatapmu aneh. Sama seperti tatapan yang mereka tujukan padaku dulu. Dan entah kenapa aku mulai merasa kau mulai jauh untuk di gapai kembali.

.

.

.

Naruto baru akan melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba mematung menatap seorang gadis dengan sebuah Notepad di tangannya.

"Jangan berbica~"

'Aku menepati janjiku tidak berbicara padamu. Jadi tolong kali ini perhatikan apa yang aku tulis.' Mata Sapphire Naruto yang indah menatap Notepad yang di angkat tangan Hinata. Tulisan Hinata yang sangat rapi entah kenapa membuat dirinya jadi merinding. Itu seperti pesan kematian baginya.

Naruto tidak bersuara. Begitupun Hinata. Hinata kemudian mencabik halaman yang ada di Notepadnya.

'Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau kita tidak di takdirkan bersama?' baru sedetik Naruto selesai membaca, Hinata kembali merobek halaman di Notepad nya.

'Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. Entah kenapa semuanya jadi sulit ku gapai.' Mata Naruto kembali bergulir, meresapi kalimat yang di tulis gadis yang mulai berpenampilan modis ini.

'Aku menyesal semua terlambat. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku berubah dan terang-terangan mengejarmu?' Hinata kembali merobek notepadnya. Dan Naruto merasa semua tulisan ini sudah di siapkan sebelum gadis bermata Amethyst itu menemui Naruto.

'Aku mencintaimu.' Naruto mematung. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia melihat Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak berekpresi. Matanya menatap ke depan kosong. Hanya tangannya yang dari tadi bergerak merobek halaman demi halaman Notepad tersebut. Ia kembali merobek Notepadnya.

'Tapi itu dulu. Aku benar-benar tau kau sangat sulit untuk ku gapai. Baik dulu atau pun sekarang.' Naruto merasa badannya mulai bergetar dan tangannya mulai menumpu pada meja di depan perpustakaan.

'Kau cinta pertamaku. Dan apa kau tau hanya ada segelintir orang yang sukses dengan cinta pertamanya? Dan aku pikir aku bukanlah salah satu di antara mereka.' Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Naruto mulai pusing dan duduk di atas meja. Walaupun di larang duduk di atas meja, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kalau tidak ingin tubuhnya langsung ambruk.

'Jadi..' satu kata itu membuat nafas Naruto sesak. Hinata kemudian merobek Notepadnya kembali. Tapi tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya halaman kosong. Naruto menatap Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Sayonara.."

.

.

.

OWARI / THE END

.

.

.

A/N: Sungguh. Ini bukan fic awal divaa untuk NHTD. Jangan salahkan divaa kalau ficnya jelek. Divaa juga tidak tau apa yang divaa tulis. Dan masalah prompts.. Ha ha ha. Divaa gak ngerti dan ambil prompts nya secara random. Semoga saja promptnya sesuai dengan apa yang divaa tulis. Gomenasai buat panitianya mudah-mudahan divaa gak ngelanggar akbat pakai prompts acak.

Dan semoga saja readers tidak bingung dengan apa yang divaa tulis.

YOSHAAA! Review, Please?


End file.
